Reece Bors
William Reece Bors (born July 20, 1989 in Atlanta, Georgia) is a former contestant on Endurance 3: Hawaii. He competed alongside his partner, Sarah Baker, as the Purple Team. Reece is currently a student at the University of Louisville. About Although Reece was born in Atlanta, Georgia he grew up in Kentucky. Endurance At fourteen years old, Reece was one of twenty new contestants selected to be a part of the third season of Endurance. Reece was chosen by the girls to skip the Right to Stay, despite thinking of giving it to Monroe. In the Partner Selection, he got the #3 ball, and, instead of bumping any of the other males, he chose Sarah to be on the Purple Team. In Ring of Fire, they won the mission--a surprise considering Sarah's strength. They debated over whether to give to give the Samadhi to the Green Team (whom they considered to be the strongest team) or the Yellow Team (the weakest team), and decided to give it to Yellow. Before it was revealed what was in the Samadhi, Bryanah asked Reece why would he give it to the weakest team, in which Reece replies it just happened that way. However, Purple was the fourth team eliminated in Bagging on You, by the Brown Team. When Yellow won the mission, Reece was shown clapping for them. Purple was spared from the Temple of Fate. Like all the other contestants in Squaring Off, he was surprised with the twist of the Temple Mission coming up that day. During that mission, he worked with the Red, Orange, and Gray Teams, but in a twist, he chose the Yellow Team to go next. This led to a wave of Yellow, Green, and Brown playing, until Brown picked Orange, which reestablished his alliance in this game. Purple lost, but they were spared from the Temple of Fate. In Out on a Limb, he held up Sarah through the mission. At the final four, he almost let go, but managed to recover. When it came down between him and Monroe, the latter smiled at him deviously, and Reece replied, "Monroe, you're a beast!" before letting go. They were placed on Yellow's superteam, alongside Gray. In Bamboo Jungle, after Vanetta got stuck, the Purple-Gray-Yellow superteam got an easy victory. Despite the team apparently being close to Red, Purple did not seem to protest sending them to temple along with Brown in order to save their other allies, Orange. Red was eliminated but they still gave their piece to Purple, giving them the lead with 3. When Gray won Pipeline and thus had the power to take all of the pyramid pieces from the team of their choice, Reece said that he would take Purple's if he was in Gray's position, noting that it would give Gray the lead. Chris however did express that Reece was his best friend and later noted that if Purple was eliminated, they would give Gray their pieces anyway. Thus Gray took Yellow's pieces instead. Following Gray's win in I'm Pulling For You, both Reece and Chris express desire to see Yellow go (Monroe in turn called Reece Chris's puppet in a confessional). After Demian had a fight with Nicole, he asked Chris and Reece to send Orange to temple with Yellow even though Chris and Reece liked Demian. After Vanetta was taken out of the game due to a leg injury, Reece supported Tom's decision to remain as a one man team. However, when Purple won Balance Ball, he told Tom that it still did not change his plans to send Brown and Yellow. Demian also briefly talked to Chris and Reece that he didn't want to be sent to temple until the final 4 (though this came after prompted from Nicole). Thus, Yellow and Brown were sent with Brown getting eliminated. After Yellow won Try Tri Again, Reece and Chris both admitted they would have given the samedhi to Yellow, Reece even saying they do what Gray does. Feeling they could beat Purple, Gray was chosen to get the samedhi. In The Final 4, Purple failed to catch a ball and thus unable to win. Orange had the winning ball but they had already finalized an alliance with Yellow and thus Purple was sent with Gray to temple. Reece expressed dismay as he could not see himself there without Chris. A pact was made between them that who ever loses will give their pieces to the other team. Purple ultimately lost and were eliminated but, true to the pact and Chris earlier prediction about Purple if they were eliminated, Reece and Sarah gave their pieces to Gray, providing Gray a huge lead (7 pieces) over Yellow and Orange (2 each). Quotes *"Monroe, you're a beast!" Trivia *Reece was the only contestant to ever come from Kentucky. *Only blond/blonde guy to be on the Purple Team. Post-Endurance Reece is an aspiring musician, and attended the University of Louisville. External Links * Reece Bors at Facebook * Reece Bors Official Music Page at Myspace * ReeceBors at Twitter * Reece Bors at the IMDb Gallery Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Purple Team Category:Final Four Category:Musicians Category:Contestants from Kentucky